memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2374
Episodes * VOY: "Scorpion, Part II" * VOY: "The Gift" * VOY: "Day of Honor" * VOY: "Nemesis" * DS9: "A Time to Stand" * VOY: "Revulsion" * DS9: "Rocks and Shoals" * VOY: "The Raven" * DS9: "Sons and Daughters" * DS9: "Behind the Lines" * DS9: "Favor the Bold" * VOY: "Scientific Method" * DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels" * VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I" * DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited..." * VOY: "Year of Hell, Part II" * DS9: "Resurrection" * VOY: "Random Thoughts" * DS9: "Statistical Probabilities" * VOY: "Concerning Flight" * VOY: "Mortal Coil" * DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" * DS9: "Waltz" * VOY: "Waking Moments" * VOY: "Message in a Bottle" * DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?" * DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars" * VOY: "Hunters" * DS9: "One Little Ship" * VOY: "Prey" * DS9: "Honor Among Thieves" * VOY: "Retrospect" * DS9: "Change of Heart" * VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I" * VOY: "The Killing Game, Part II" * DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" * DS9: "Inquisition" * VOY: "Vis á Vis" * DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight" * VOY: "The Omega Directive" * DS9: "His Way" * VOY: "Unforgettable" * DS9: "The Reckoning" * VOY: "Living Witness" * DS9: "''Valiant''" * VOY: "Demon" * DS9: "Profit and Lace" * VOY: "One" * DS9: "Time's Orphan" * VOY: "Hope and Fear" * DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice" * DS9: "Tears of the Prophets" Events * The crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] assist the Borg in driving Species 8472 out of the Delta Quadrant and back to fluidic space. In the aftermath of the battle, a single Borg drone, Seven of Nine, is marooned aboard Voyager and separated from the collective. (VOY: "Scorpion, Part II") * A single member of Species 8472 remains in normal space and is later pursued by a Hirogen hunting party. (VOY: "Prey") * Kes's psionic abilities are hyperaccelerated by telepathic contact with Species 8472 and she leaves Voyager, pushing the ship clear of Borg space and 9,500 light years closer to Earth. (VOY: "The Gift") * Tuvok is promoted to lieutenant commander. (VOY: "Revulsion") * Operation Return, one of the greatest engagements of the Dominion War, takes place. The Bajor Sector, including the Federation space station Deep Space 9, is recaptured by combined Federation and Klingon forces. * Voyager crewmembers Seven of Nine and Harry Kim build an astrometrics laboratory with Borg-inspired technology, which allows the ship to chart a more efficient course to the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Revulsion," "Year of Hell, Part I") :In an alternate timeline, ''Voyager is attacked by Krenim forces shortly after the activation of the astrometrics lab. For nearly a year, the ship is under constant attack and becomes barely functional, forcing most of its crew to abandon ship. The timeline is restored after Voyager rams and destroys Annorax's temporal weapon ship. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I and Part II")'' * Worf and Jadzia Dax are married in a traditional Klingon ceremony on Deep Space Nine. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") * The USS Voyager briefly reestablishes contact with the Alpha Quadrant via the use of a Hirogen communications network. Some crewmembers receive letters from home before the network destablizes. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle," "Hunters") * Reginald Barclay leaves the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and moves to San Francisco. He later begins work on the Pathfinder Project. (VOY: "Pathfinder") * Voyager is attacked and boarded by the Hirogen, who wish to use the ship's holodecks for holographic battles. They use the crew as participants in the simulations, and reassign their identities to fit the scenario. The ship is later returned to control of the Starfleet crew in exchange for a holographic generator. (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I and Part II") * The Dominion invades and occupies Betazed. * The Romulan Star Empire joins the Federation and the Klingon Empire in their war against the Dominion after the Romulans discover questionable but sufficient proof of a planned Dominion sneak attack on the Star Empire. * Omega molecules are produced by a civilization in the Delta Quadrant. The molecules are retrieved by Voyager, and Seven of Nine is able to stabilize the molecules shortly before they are destroyed. (VOY: "The Omega Directive") * Voyager's crew is duplicated by the "Silver Blood" on a Class Y planet. Shortly after their departure, the duplicate crew leave the planet and eventually lose memory of their origins, setting a course for the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Demon," "Course: Oblivion") * Voyager passes through a Mutara class nebula, a transit which takes approximately one month. All crew except for Seven of Nine and the Doctor are placed in stasis in order to counteract the detrimental effects of the nebula on organic tissue. (VOY: "One") * An alien named Arturis attempts to trap the crew of the USS Voyager on a phony Starfleet vessel, called the [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]]. His deception is revealed, but Voyager learns the use of quantum slipstream drive technology, which allows them to travel several thousand light years closer to home. (VOY: "Hope and Fear") * The First Battle of Chin'toka. A combined Federation, Klingon and Romulan fleet successfully invades the Chin'toka System. * Through the actions of Dukat, a Pah-wraith is released and enters the Bajoran wormhole, cutting the Bajoran people off from the Prophets. Dukat kills Jadzia Dax in the process. * The Evora achieve warp drive. (Star Trek: Insurrection)